1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system used to facilitate billing, determine customer use patterns, and perform diagnostic routines on reproduction apparatus and, more generally, to the fields of internal use recording and transfer of information from a machine to an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, reproduction apparatus have been provided as self-contained units. Accounting and diagnostic functions are generally accomplished through the use of computer controlled copy counters, jam detectors and indicators, and the like located with the copying machine units.
However, despite the widespread popularity of such reproduction apparatus, maintenance and accounting techniques have not kept pace with the recent improvements in the reproduction apparatus themselves. In particular, present maintenance and accounting practices have failed to effectively utilize recent improvements in the self-monitoring capabilities of conventional reproduction apparatus made possible by the use of microprocessor controllers and internal memories provided within the apparatus.
For example, in large business and government offices which use a large number of reproduction apparatus, it is desirable for cost allocation purposes to keep a central record of the total number of copies produced by all of the reproduction apparatus, and also of the number of copies produced by each section or division of the office, some of which may have access to two or more reproduction apparatus. In order to ensure that a reproduction apparatus will not run out of supplies, such as copy sheets, toner, and the like during use, frequent inspection of each reproduction apparatus must be made on an individual basis.
For accounting purposes, reproduction apparatus presently use a key counter system. Each reproduction apparatus is provided with a key counter for each user or section. The reproduction apparatus is energized by inserting the key into a corresponding key counter, which counts the number of copies produced. For billing or cost allocation, personnel must go to all of the reproduction apparatus, record the number of copies produced and also the number of copies indicated by each key counter. The total number of copies produced by all of the reproduction apparatus is determined by adding the totals for the individual reproduction apparatus, while the number of copies per section or user is determined by adding the number of copies indicated by the respective key counters in all of the reproduction apparatus.
This procedure is both time consuming and subject to error. In a large organization having many sections, each having access to many reproduction apparatus, a key counter for each section must be provided to each reproduction apparatus. Such a large number of key counters also necessitates additional purchase cost and installation space. In addition, mechanical key counters are prone to frequent malfunction.
For diagnostic purposes, the conventional procedure has been for an on-site operator to diagnose the problem by referring to service manuals. The operator is generally untrained in service procedures. If the malfunction cannot be corrected by the operator, he or she must call maintenance personnel. Such a process is inefficient and results in unnecessarily excessive "down time" of the reproduction apparatus. In addition, the operator is called upon to perform time consuming routine maintenance tasks such as toner and paper replenishment as the need arises.
To solve these problems, it has been proposed to automatically sense the operating parameters of the reproduction apparatus and store them in registers, and transmit the information to a central computer via dedicated communication lines. Such arrangements have the disadvantage of high installation costs and also the disadvantage that users of the apparatus cannot generally collect data themselves but rather must rely on a technician with access to the central processing unit.
It has also been proposed to provide systems for counting reproduction apparatus events and transferring event information to a central processing unit using a counter module or similar device. This approach suffers from the disadvantage that it requires non-standard software and hardware.